Confessions
by Hagaren-Obsessed
Summary: After Promised Day: Ed and Al are back and have been living with the Rockbell's for 3 months. But why is everything so awkward with Ed and Winry? What will lead to a confession? EdWin, for Fullmetal Alchemist Week! Rating for Safety


Hi Readers! So, for FMA week, I wrote a Fanfic! I was meaning to post a few up, but they weren't finished so this is it! Just another one shot... I seem to like one shots! Anyway, this is it! I don't like the title AT ALL, not original, but all I could think of for the time being. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Ed Normal POV**

Ed looked out to the left, through the window. For perhaps the 12th time that day, he found himself sighing. A gust of wind went past the window and it shuddered under the pressure of keeping itself together. He heard footsteps outside. They stopped by his door, seeming to contemplate entry or not. Then, they slowly kept going, as if they had never passed by in the first place. '_It's probably Winry_,' he thought to himself. Then he corrected himself. It could _only_ be Winry, Alphonse would have just barged through, and Pinako was shopping at the moment. Winry of course, was angry with him yet again. She kept avoiding him. So he had reacted as any normal person would, although he was hardly a normal person. He had confronted her about this, and she had ran away, exclaiming how he could never understand, and it was all his fault.  
>Except, for the life of him, he didn't<em> know<em> what he had done this time. There was always a reason, but he couldn't remember doing anything to make her angry at him, unless he had done it when he was half asleep, or if it was something he hadn't done. He was sure she wasn't angry with him for getting rid of his automail arm, after all, she had been so happy to see he and Al had succeeded in their quest. And that was almost 3 months ago since they had returned.  
>His problem was ever since Winry had stopped spending time with him, he was left alone with nothing to do. He could do more research, but he wanted to do that with his younger brother, but he was sleeping. He still hadn't recovered and was often short of energy, so he rested at the same time every afternoon, the time when Winry would lock herself in a room doing automail, and he would sit by the window and wish there was something useful for him to do. Every afternoon was the same routine, and he was getting sick of it. Originally he had taken advantage of the time alone to try and sort out his feelings and plans for the future. He had often skipped the feelings bit when it came to Winry- everything was so conflicting. But now, he had run out of things to think about, so he had decided to go and search his mind and heart to discover his confusing feelings for the blonde mechanic.<br>He grabbed out his notepad, and opened it to a new page. He'd been using it for ages to write down everything he had thought of since returning, and this would be no exception.  
>In capital letters he wrote a heading <em><strong>Winry<strong>_ and sucked the end of his pen as he thought. Slowly, he began to write down whatever came to his head. She was kind, and nice, and had gone through so much since that day Al and him had performed Human Transmutation. Of that there was no doubt. They had never meant for her or Pinako to get involved, but that was what fate had decreed. He always felt compelled to protect her, from a very young age. After all, she was a good friend, and pretty. _'Yes,'_ Ed thought to himself _'Winry is very pretty'._ Ed stopped, and reflected on all that had happened in the past couple of years. He had grown older. But so had Winry, and he had started to notice, particularly in the last year or so. She had become a very prominent figure in his dreams and his mind, somehow managing to slip into practically every thought he had, he long, shapely legs, and curvy hips… Ed shook his head, this wasn't the time. Winry was perhaps the prettiest girl he had ever seen, of that he had no doubt. Ed went back to his previous thought line.  
>In the past year, a few people had mentioned his relationship with Winry, and he had kept getting embarrassed each time. He still wasn't 100% sure why that was, he wasn't embarrassed by her at all. Ed reflected on when the Lieutenant had mentioned him and Winry. She had got it right, he knew she had. He loved Winry, but he didn't think anyone else knew that. That's what had startled him. He should probably do what she had told him on the quiet, and tell her his feelings, but he hadn't had a chance. Of course, he could have told her in Briggs, but that wouldn't have been wise if Kimbley had heard. Rather, he hadn't had a chance to tell her since Al and him had returned home. After all, Winry <em>had<em> been avoiding him. If he had the chance, he would have said something, but that was before she had started running away.  
>'<em>Damn it, why couldn't you have just stayed the same, Winry!' <em>he muttered under his breath to himself.  
>The wind outside howled again, and the window shuddered in time as if they were agreeing. Ed stood up and looked outside. He was bored, and this was just making him annoyed. Shutting the notebook, he put it back on his desk, throwing hastily some of his papers over it. He stood up and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall to the stairs and crept down. At the bottom, he silently moved to the door and opened it, shutting it behind him carefully. Then, he started jogging away from the house. A good run could do wonders to clear his head, he told himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Winry Normal POV<strong>

Winry watched as the figure below jogged away from the house. She had heard him leave his room, and walk to the stairs. She figured he was going to the kitchen, but obviously, it wasn't the case. He had left the house, and probably wouldn't be back for a while. Winry decided to take her chances, and silently left her room, instead entering Ed's room.  
>Al had been so exhausted when they had come back, that Ed had insisted Al be given a room of his own where he wasn't going to be woken by his noisy brother. Of course, Al had insisted that not be the case, but Pinako had agreed with Ed so Al was given no choice but to sleep alone in the room that normally the 2 brothers shared, whilst Ed had been given a spare room that was next to Winry's. Begrudgingly, Al had agreed but not before he had exhausted all other options. Now, Winry was glad that that had been the case, or else she never would have been able to get away with what had become a habit of hers.<br>Winry glanced around the room she entered, papers scattered over a desk in the corner, below the window, covering a small notepad. A bed with ruffled sheets sat directly opposite the desk. As she looked to her left, she saw the familiar wardrobe and opened it. She took in a deep breath before climbing in and shutting the doors to the outside world. She took his red coat off a hanger and moved to a cleared corner then sat down. She pulled the cloak over herself and sighed contentedly. She sniffed deeply the coat that now covered her. It smelt like Ed. She smiled to herself. She had missed that smell so much, but she just couldn't bear being around him since he had come back. She got too nervous, she wasn't used to him staying so long. She was ok the first week, and got a little edgy the second week, but now she was lost. She couldn't do it. He unnerved her. She loved him, but she wasn't sure he felt the same. She couldn't bear the uncertainty of not knowing. She couldn't bear being around him one on one. She wasn't sure what she would do. This was the closest she would get to him. She would sit in his closet and sniff his clothes. She had done it for a while now, so there was always a spot cleared out for her. Ever since a few years ago, when she realised she loved Ed, she had coped with him not being there by visiting his room, and walking around, smelling him and imagining him there, with her. Winry sat back and went around imagining again.  
><em>'He took my smaller hand in his own and helped me down. As I walked ahead, I felt strong arms encasing my body, wrapping around me and drawing me closer to the warm bearer of the arms. A male voice whispered in my ear "Where do you think you're going lovely without me?" it asked. "I believe you, my dear, should wait up for some of us. Don't be so rushed all the time. After all, you are <em>_**mine**_." _I gasped.  
>"Ed, let me go!" I said as I struggled helplessly against his firm grip. I felt hot air on my ear and teeth tugging at it. I went limp, it felt so good. Suddenly, I found myself facing my husband. "Dear, sweet spouse of mine. You are beautiful, but you are mine, and you will do as I say. I say you wait for me." The teeth tugged at my ear again, and this time I gave no resistance as I snaked one arm behind his neck, and one hand in his hair, allowing myself to get entangled in it. He started kissing down my jaw line, before he reached my chin and kissed up, finding my lips and tasting them deeply. I opened my mouth and pressed my body against him, wanting so desperately to feel his lips against mine, his body crushing me. I got my wish as he kissed me hard against the wall, and letting his hands let go of me. He moved one hand to my neck, to support my head as we kissed. With his other hand, he moved it down and wrapped it behind me, squeezing my legs as he did so. Then his arm snaked around my butt as he picked me up. He moved us to the bed and lay me down before climbing on top of me. He paused his kissing for a moment so he could regain our breath before I hungrily claimed his lips for my own.'<em>  
>Suddenly, the sound of a door shutting snapped her out of her daydream. Ed was home. She stood up and put the coat back on the hanger. She slipped out of the closet quietly and shut it, making it seem as though she had never been there in the first place. She knew she wouldn't have enough time to get out of the room without arousing Ed's suspicion, so she sat on the bed. They could talk. She might feel uncomfortable around him, but they would have to talk for her to get out of this situation. She fixed her hair, smoothing it down, and waited. She heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs, which she knew could only be Ed's. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. This was going to be an interesting experience for sure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ed Normal POV<strong>

Ed opened the door. It had been a short run, but that was all he needed to clear his head. He had listened intently as he walked past Winry's room so he could hear her working hard on automail, like the dedicated person she was, but he had heard nothing. He wondered where she was, but then shrugged mentally, she could be in the bathroom, or sleeping. She had come up from downstairs after all. Without looking, Ed collapsed on his bed. He fell on top of something hard and heard a squeal from beneath him. He quickly sat up, surprised and more than a little mortified to find Winry pinned underneath him.  
>"Winry? What are you doing?" Ed asked suspiciously as he jumped up from the bed and stood, staring down at her.<br>He watched as Winry took in a deep breath.  
>"I wanted to talk to you." Winry spoke so quietly, Ed wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. But then, he knew he what she had said, because her body was screaming the same thing.<br>"Well, in that case, speak Win." Ed said awkwardly. He had just cleared his head of her, and she was already creeping back in to his thoughts. He looked wildly around until he spotted his chair. He quickly straddled it and waited, listening intently to Winry, hearing her breath echo around the quiet room.  
>"I'm really sorry for how I've been acting the last few months, Ed. It's just I couldn't handle having you around so much. I'm used to only seeing you for a week at max. It was weird after 2 weeks and then… I just wasn't sure how to act because I wasn't used to it."<br>Ed stiffened across from her. _'So that it. She doesn't like me,'_ he thought bitterly to himself.  
>"Well, in that case, maybe I should go away for a while, visit some of the friends I made on our trip like Rose." Ed said stiffly, feeling unwanted and hurt. He stood up and started walking to the door. Instantly, he had regretted what he said. He didn't want to go.<br>"No, Edward! That's not what I mean!" Winry grabbed lurched forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to the bed. "Ed, it's complicated. I don't want you to go, I want you to stay, more than anything. I just, don't know what to do around you. We've both grown Ed, and there's a lot going unsaid between us. You know it, I know it, Granny and Al and even Den know it. We can't just ignore it or the rift between us will grow even more." Winry leaned forward into Ed in an attempt to convey the urgency of what she was saying.  
>"Win, what are you trying to say?" Edward felt his heart leap into his mouth. His face had turned a deep shade of red. She was so close to him, he could smell her hair, and couldn't tear his eyes from her bright blue orbs. If she was suggesting what he thought she was suggesting, he would be amazingly happy. And he had a feeling his suspicion was right. But he was going to get in first.<br>"Ed, I think you know what I'm trying to say. I…" She trailed off, and looked away, her face going red.  
><em>'Damn, why does she have to look so sexy all the time!'<em> Ed thought to himself. He grabbed her face cautiously and lifted it up so he was looking directly at her, but her eyes still shied away.  
>"Winry, look at me." Winry closed her eyes tightly. "Please." Hesitantly, Winry looked up and opened her eyes until she was staring directly into his golden eyes filled with amazing knowledge and depth. "Winry, I think I know exactly what you're trying to say. And if it's what I'm thinking, then I want to say something to you, before you get in first. Or else, I'll never live it down." Edward paused, for two reasons. One, to make sure he had her complete and utter attention, and two as a means to make sure he was ready for this, for the commitment he was about to make. He breathed in deeply as a means to calm himself. His already beet red face somehow managed to turn redder. "Winry, I… I think, no. I <em>know<em> that I am in… in… in l…" He kept trailing off, having his tongue getting caught in his mouth over the words. Winry knew better than to prompt and sat patiently, waiting. "Winry, I love you." Ed rushed the words out of his mouth as he knew then he would never say them otherwise. And he promptly turned away.  
>Winry gasped. She had dreamed of him saying those words to her maybe a million times, each in a different way, but somehow, with him in front of her saying them, they took on a whole new meaning. More real, and totally different than what she had ever imagined. '<em>Of course, that's probably because this time it <em>is_ real.'_ Winry took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. "Me too. Edward, I love you too." Winry had been filled with confidence after hearing her crush say the words to her.  
>Ed looked at her sharply, as if he were sceptical of what she was telling him. However, all doubt was lost when he looked into her eyes, eyes that reaped truth. She wouldn't lie to him, particularly about this, she was sure of that.<br>They both smiled nervously at each other and stood off the bed. They hugged and stood like that for a little while.  
>"Hey Winry, do you want to go get some lunch in town tomorrow maybe?" Ed asked as he stepped out of their hug, his hand behind his neck scratching awkwardly.<br>"I would be honoured." Winry said, before she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room. "But we should probably tell Granny and Al first." Winry grinned at Ed, who grinned back wildly, each filled with abounding joy.

* * *

><p>So that's it! Read and Review, or is that Rate and Review? Anyway, you know what I mean. It helps if you read it first though XD ! What did you all do for FMA week? I did LOADS! I worked on some of my FMA cosplays, played FMA music ALL week, re-watched the anime and re-read the manga, played my FMA games, carried an FMA picture on me at all times, finished my proper transmutation circle, quoted FMA non-stop (only status I posted on Facebook were FMA quotes... XD) Went everywhere and wouldn't do anything without "Transmuting" It was fun! I also annoyed everyone I know by always referring to FMA characters when asked a question... It was a good week! And I did some other stuff too! I made sure I changed my icons pictures to FMA! Don't know if I'll change it back though... I guess I'll have to! Hope you had a great week! Oh, and check out a video on youtube by Dearheart42... here's the link, just remove the spaces. It's TOTALLY worth it! I love the video so much!  
>www. youtube. comwatch?v=RgDYBVc1HDA  
>ENJOY!<br>Vivo


End file.
